Spring Breaking
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Remember "One Life To Live?" In this short story, we catch up with Logan, Gabby, James, Camille, and friends at the start of spring break at James and Lucy's Los Angeles home. The first night starts out a little...weirdly, due to a minor argument between two friends, but in the end, everything works out and these friends are determined to have a perfect spring break together.


**This little companion fic to One Life To Live was requested by deb24!**

* * *

"This is the stupidest movie _ever._"

"Lucyyy!"

"Seriously, it's embarrassing."

"Logie?" Gabby whispered, watching James and Lucy argue quietly. "They're weird."

"I know." Logan murmured, ushering his now nine year old niece to the bedroom they would be sharing. If you're wondering what everyone is up to, here's the explanation. After two years at a college in Duluth, Logan decided to transfer to UCLA, then his friends moved out there as well, so they could all be together. Tonight, they're having a little get together, where they'll watch movies, eat, and mess around.

Logan sighed as he began hanging some clothes in the closet. James and Lucy had invited him and Gabby to spend a week at their place and he, a bit reluctantly, took them up on their offer. A week with two of his best friends seemed like a good idea, especially since it was spring break. Anyway, Gabby had jumped at the opportunity, because she adored James.

"JAMES FREAKING DIAMOND! YOU SPILLED POPCORN ALL OVER ME!"

"I know I did!"

Logan rolled his eyes, looking around the nicely decorated guest bedroom. He chuckled when he saw that James had thought to sit a picture of himself and Gabby at the park. Logan loved how close Gabby was with her favorite uncle. Ever since they lived in Grand Marais and James had moved in, she had taken a liking to him. Hey, it was cool that she had someone like him in her life, along with her other 'aunts' and 'uncles.'

"LOGAN? WAS THAT YOU THAT CAME IN?!"

"Yeah!" He answered, watching as Gabby hurried out of the room.

"Hey, kiddo!" James said. Logan smiled as he continued unpacking, turning around just as James entered the room. When they first met, he'd been completely deaf and only able to communicate with sign language or writing, but he'd managed to become a hearing person after getting cochlear implant surgery.

"You're an asshole." Lucy mumbled as she walked past us. Logan just gave James a curious expression, folding his arms over his chest.

"I think it's that time of month." James whispered, chuckling. Meanwhile, Logan just walked past them and back to the living room, where everything was all set up for the "party." He almost smiled at the picture of James and Lucy sitting on the coffee table. Those two may have gotten on each other's nerves at times, but they were definitely in love.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kendall, do you have-"

"It's hot out here!"

"You're a freakin' hockey player!"

"I know!"

"..."

"I love you?"

"That's what I thought."

Logan smirked as he approached the door, looking through the peep hole. He could see none other than Mr. and Mrs. Knight outside (they got married six months ago), with Camille (Logan's girlfriend) standing not too far behind them. She'd been over at their house all day helping Jo decorate the new office and so she and Logan agreed that they'd just meet up here.

"JAMES, LET US IN!"

"Why are all these women in such bad moods today?" James muttered, nudging Logan aside and opening up the door.

"Jo."

"_Lucy._"

"Okay, what's with you two?" Logan frowned.

"Apparently, she posted THIS picture of me on Twitter!" Jo snapped, shoving her phone into his phone. It was a photo of her from...Coachella, and she looked...not quite there. Yep, he could definitely see why she'd be mad. Of course, Lucy seemed to find it funny. The caption under the picture said "lol:P"

"Really?" James whispered to his girlfriend.

"C'mon, it's hilarious! I mean, look at her!" Lucy chuckled, taking the phone from Logan.

"Jo, what were you even _doing_?" Kendall laughed.

"_Oh my god! Kendall!_" Jo covered her face. "Someone spiked my drink!"

"Well, if that's true, then that's all you need to tell TMZ!" Lucy squealed, laughing all the way to the kitchen. With that, Jo huffed and stormed over to the couch, sitting down and crossing her arms. Now they just needed Carlos and Stephanie to show up, then everything would be perfect and they could all spend time together.

If Jo didn't end up killing Lucy.

* * *

"Out of all the movies you'd pick-"

"Hey, it's a classic!" Lucy retorted, glancing at Jo.

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE HERE!" Carlos announced out of nowhere. His girlfriend Stephanie King had her eyes glued to her phone, trying not to laugh. Logan could tell that Jo was getting annoyed about everyone giggling about her "mini scandal" but there was no doubt that it _was _kind of funny. However, the movie playing was much more entertaining in his opinion. They had to pick something appropriate, of course, but it was still fun.

"Jo, you _really _had fun at Coachella, didn't you?" Stephanie snickered, sitting beside the irritated blond.

"Shut up."

"Logie, I'm hungry." Gabby said, snuggling up to him.

"Jay, is there anything-"

"Yeah, I have lots of fun stuff for her." James smiled, taking Gabby's hand and leading her to the kitchen. Curious, Logan got up and followed his friend and his niece, watching as James opened the refrigerator. He couldn't help smiling a little bit, seeing his favorite little girl so happy. It just killed him knowing that she wasn't growing up with her mom, only her twenty one year old uncle. For the love of God, he was only twelve years older than her...

"Hey, you wanna go to the room for a bit?" Camille asked him, reaching for his hand.

"Um, yeah." Logan said, glancing at James and Gabby one more time before following her.

* * *

"It's kind of nice, just the two of us every once in a while." Logan murmured as his girlfriend snuggled up to him. They were just about to kiss when they heard noise coming from the living room, like two girls fighting...very loudly. Inhaling deeply, the couple got off the bed and returned to the living room, where Jo and Lucy were currently in the middle of a heated argument.

"NO, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! HELL, MY REPUTATION COULD BE TARNISHED BECAUSE EVERYONE NOW THINKS I'M A CRAZY, DRUNKEN WHORE!"

"Oh, have a freaking sense of humor." Lucy rolled her eyes. Jo started to lunge at her, but Kendall grabbed his wife and gave her and Lucy both "the look."

"Okay, you know what?" Camille said, stepping between them. "You are both being incredibly childish and this needs to stop. Whatever has been going on between you two is ending right here, got that?" Both young women glanced at each other for a moment, sighing and then nodding in agreement. They all knew that when Camille said something, you were to listen.

"I'm _sorry _for posting the picture." Lucy suddenly murmured. That surprised everyone in the room because you usually had to force an apology out of here.

"Um, it's...okay?" Jo tilted her head. Lucy shrugged and returned to her place on the couch. Logan gave Camille a smirk, finding her ability to end an argument that fast to be really attractive. That is, when she wasn't the one causing the argument, then it could go on forever unless someone else stepped in and got it under control.

"Shut up, I'm tryin' to watch the movie." Carlos complained.

"Carlos!" Stephanie whispered harshly.

Logan chuckled as he grabbed Camille's hand, leading her over to the couch. Now that they'd hopefully settled the Jo and Lucy problem, they could actually enjoy their little party.

* * *

"You were really good today, baby girl. I'm proud of you." Logan said, kissing Gabby's cheek after tucking her in.

"And we get to spend the whole week here?"

"Yeah, we do!" Logan grinned, giving her another kiss. Maybe she was getting older, but she was still his baby girl. He was really dreading the teenage years when he would go from being her favorite person to a total pain in the ass. He just wanted to keep her little forever, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I love you." Gabby murmured tiredly. Logan smiled again, giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door, turning the light off. Then he walked to the back door, where he saw James sitting on the patio. Slowly, he pushed the door open and approached his friend, sitting next to him.

"You been hearing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's been good." James said, looking up at the stars. "Kendall and Carlos want the three of us to go to the movies tomorrow, by the way."

"That'll be fun!" Logan smiled, nudging him. James grinned back at him, then stood up.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should get some sleep, so we can have more fun tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should." Logan agreed, getting up and walking back into the house with James following close behind. After exchanging brief "good nights," they went to their separate sleeping areas. Logan found that Camille was already fast asleep and he crawled under the covers next to her.

"I love you." He whispered to her, looking up at the ceiling. So far, this Spring Break was looking pretty good. As for the rest of their lives? He saw wonderful things ahead.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
